


Good morning kiss

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Eliwood wakes up to some cold wind leaking through the window.





	Good morning kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're just possessed by the elihec demons and are too tired of writing romance with fifty layers of emotional trauma. Yes I am talking about fraldarddyd. Also as we speak Halloween Hector and Lilina haven't come home yet so maybe this will summon them.
> 
> I'm posting this from my phone so. RIP.

****

Eliwood wakes up with a shiver as the cold autumn winds enter the room, announcing the soon arrival of winter in the Ostia marquisate. He blinks, instinctively curling up even further into the blankets and pressing his back against Hector chest, even if they couldn’t possibly be any closer. The memory of a vague but sweet dream still lingers in his head, and he closes his eyes again, trying to keep the feeling in for as long as possible.

As it vanishes, Eliwood sighs, turning around just enough to see his husband’s sleepy face. He’s been growing a nice beard lately, and despite Eliwood’s lighthearted jokes and the kids’ initial complaints about how it stings, it looks so good on him. Hector has always been handsome in Eliwood’s eyes, but even more so with time. Or maybe it’s just that Eliwood is falling deeper and deeper in love as time goes on. He likes both possibilities.

‘Good morning,’ he whispers, in an almost inaudible voice. Slowly, careful to not risk waking him up, Eliwood lifts his body and rests its weight on his elbow, leaning in to touch Hector’s forehead with his lips, which barely counts as a good morning kiss, but there will be time for proper ones later.

It’s hard to fight off the temptation to stroke Hector’s hair as well, and Eliwood’s will isn’t nearly strong enough to continue resisting. His fingers run through that dark blue hair, and Hector sighs in his sleep, not quite awake yet. It makes him wonder what he could be dreaming about, and his own recent dream.

Then another gust of wind comes into the room, and Hector shivers a little under it. Eliwood’s eyebrows shoot up, and he turns to the window like it just commited a crime.

He really should close that, he decides as he sits up and crawls to the side of the bed.

But two familiar arms are suddenly around his waist, keeping him down. Eliwood smiles even before Hector speaks, his voice slow and hoarse. ‘Why are you in such a hurry…’

Eliwood laughs, placing a hand over Hector’s and stroking circles on it. ‘I was thinking of closing the window, just in case you were cold, love.’

‘Am not…’ Hector grumbles, gently trying to push him back down to the comfort of those thick blankets and his embrace. ‘Come back…’

‘Hm? I’d swear I saw you trembling just a moment ago…’ Eliwood mutters, that easy smile still on his face. ‘I’ll be back in a second.’

Hector, marquess of Ostia, leader of the Lycia Alliance and one of the strongest warriors in the continent, pouts like a child at the thought of having his lover out of cuddling range for however long it takes to close a window. But he lets him go, and Eliwood gets up from the bed.

As he walks closer to the window, he takes a moment to look at the autumn landscape and the town below them, before closing the window. The howls of the wind stay out of their bedroom this time, and he walks back to the bed.

Even before he can lie down on it properly, Hector is hugging him again, as warm and eager as ever.

‘Someone is feeling cuddly this morning…’ Eliwood raises his hand to caress Hector’s cheek as Hector’s finger draws on his back.

‘It’s not every day you’re here… I’ve got to use this little time properly.’ He nuzzles Eliwood’s nose with his own, and his voice turns grumpy. ‘Once I get up I’ll have too much work to dedicate time to be with you and the kids.’

‘You poor soul,’ Eliwood laments, and puts their lips together in a soft kiss. ‘It’s very attractive how responsible you are, if it helps.’

Hector snorts. ‘Oh, it does… Very much.’ And he leaves a kiss on Eliwood’s messy hair, followed by more kisses on his forehead, temple and nose, ending his little trip on Eliwood’s lips again with a longer kiss.

Eliwood’s fingertips stroke Hector’s nape, and he needs to get some air back into his lungs before talking. ‘I had missed you doing that.’

‘I had missed you too, Eli,’ Hector’s voice sounds low, heartbroken. ‘And when you’re here, time passes by so fast.’

‘It’s the same for me.’ Eliwood sighs, curling back into Hector’s arms, burying his face in the curve between his neck and his shoulder. His hugs have always been so soft, so warm and so tight. So incredibly sweet. The place where Eliwood always feels he belongs to, where he fits perfectly.

Hector buries his nose in Eliwood’s hair, breathing slowly, eyes closed, and both cling onto this moment, trying to stretch the seconds as much as a mere human can.

But time goes by way too fast, and someone knocks on Hector's door.

'Lord Hector, lord Eliwood. Your breakfast is ready.'

They both sigh, and give each other a long good morning kiss enjoying those very last seconds before the hectic day that awaits them starts.

'Good morning, Eli.'

'Good morning, love.'


End file.
